Rain Falls, Fire Burns
by Deavyn Chase
Summary: Alex and Damon went to find there Dad, Edward Cullen, behind there mom's back. But what they find is so much more. Everyone learn that Rain Falls, while Fire Burns. This is the first in the 'Chronicles Of Sorrows'.
1. Prolouge: Dance Academy

_**Alex's P.O.V. **_

"_**Thanks mom." I said. "We'll be back in three weeks." I hope she won't find out what we're doing.**_

_**I'm Alexandra Rose Sorrows. I'm a, technically, 17 year old. I'm half vampire, half human and so is my brother. Damon Jasper Sorrows. My mom is a former human, that was named Bella Swan. She is now a vampire, with impeccable self control and a shield, that we call, Marie Sorrows. Our 'Aunt' Lexi found our mom at our dad's house after he left her, for her protection. She was looking for Alice. They started talking and became great friends. When my mom had us she was dying and Lexi changed her. We have moved twice since then. We first moved to Chicago, and now we are living in Utah. We've been here for most of our lives. By human year's we are five. By our vampire growing speed we are seventeen. **_

_**I decided to find my dad. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet him. I know Damon didn't but we had to try. He came to 'protect' me, like he always did. Mom and Lexi thought we were going to a music academy. Damon and I both could play guitar, play piano, and sing amazingly. We recorded songs a lot on our laptops and put them on our I-pods. One day we'll actually show them to someone. For now, only Mom, Lexi, and us hear them. Damon usually does the faster songs. We applied a few weeks ago and got in. We also found out that our dad and his family were in the same city. San Francisco We would attend the school during the day and see them at night. **_

"_**Right. Have fun. And call to tell me how the school is. Aunt Lexi knows some of the singers there." Mom said. I knew Damon was looking at his stuff behind me and not making eye contact with anyone. He took that as a warning. So did I. Although, we always are getting in trouble for something so I don't know why. **_

_**Mom pushed her bangs out of her face. She had her bangs down, in her eyes. The rest of her long, black hair was pulled up, into a pony tail. She died it black from the original brown. Her eyes were a dark hazel. She had on a pair of dark jeans, a blue strapless shirt, black boots and a hoodie on. She looked like a seventeen year old teenager. **_

_**Aunt Lexi came up next to her. Lexi had on a pair of black leggings, a blue dress, blue heels, and her brown hair pulled up into a half pony tail. Her hair was dyed from a strawberry blonde. She had light hazel eyes and was tall, with the heels of course. **_

"_**You guys have fun. I went there last year. It's amazing." Lexi said and hugged me. Mom walked over to Damon. **_

_**Damon had long brown hair that hung in his eyes. Lexi called it 'the emo hair do'. He had brown eye's, the color mom's had been when she was human. He was tall and quite, but sarcastic when you got him talking. Lexi thinks he got the sarcastic side of our parents. Damon had on a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt, a gray hoodie, and black shoes. **_

"_**Have fun. Be safe." Mom told him. "Love you guy's."**_

"_**Love you too." Damon said. **_

"_**Love you too." I said as well. **_

"_**Sing and play." Lexi told him and hugged him.**_

"_**Bye." I told them. I climbed into the passenger side.**_

"_**See yah." Damon said and climbed into the drivers side. We were taking his black 911 turbo Porsche. I have a yellow one, but it's at the shop. I drove to fast and crashed into a building. Damon and I were racing cars. Mom had a white one. Lexi had a Blue BMW. **_

_**We took of at 150 mph. **_

_**We were in San Francisco five hour's later. The first thing we did was stop at Ihop. I had gingerbread pancakes and he had pecan. When we finished, we drove to the academy. It was about seven. The school assembly was in an hour and our singing class was after. We checked in. Damon and I were put in the same room. It was on the third floor. **_

_**I discovered when we were little that I could control wind, and put pictures in peoples minds when I touch them. Damon can control peoples minds, and control fire. Lexi can control earth. We also found out that mom can control water as well as her shield. **_

_**I changed into a pair of black jeans, a blue strapless shirt, a black scarf, black boots, and a black hoodie. I pulled my curly, bronze hair into a ponytail and left my bangs down. **_

"_**Let's go." I told Damon. We left the dorms and walked to a building across from the main office and visiting area. We sat in one of the last rows, away from anyone. **_

_**((((((A.N.: This plot has been done before, but I changed it, quite a bit, later on. This is the first in the 'Chronicles Of Sorrows' series. Thanks for reading. Thx! -I- Adana -I- ))))))**_


	2. 1: Cullen's, Salvatore's, and Elizabeth

_**Marie/ Elizabeth (Bella) **_

_**We walked in the front door.**_

"_**You need to tell them Liz. Stefan thinks we are both dead. He thinks Damon killed me, but I got away, thanks to you're shield. They would want you back." Lexi lectured. She wanted me to the tell the kid's, my past, which I have hidden from everyone. **_

_**I'm really Elizabeth Salvatore. A 162 year old vampire. A book calls my time of vampire a Renegade Vampire. I was born in the 1800's in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have two older brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Their girlfriend, Katherine Pierce, got her friend to change me. The witch we knew, Emily, helped me run away after I was turned. I didn't want my brothers to find out. I wanted them to be happy. Katherine was dating both of my brothers at once and all three of us knew what she was. A vampire. **_

_**I ran, and moved to many places. Each place, a new identity. Lexi is the 300 year old vampire we know. She was always Stefan's friend. I was visiting a town in Chicago, and I ran into her. She chased me and beat me. Stupid blood drinking vampires. Anyways, she wouldn't let me live since. She went to find Stefan on his birthday a few months ago and Damon almost killed her. Almost. I taught her hot to shield herself and make it so you look like something else to everyone's eyes but your own. She used it and made her self look dead. She returned home. **_

_**I never tried to look for my brothers. Emily contacted me a week after I ran away and said Katherine and the other twenty nine vampires were put in Fell's Church and burned. She also mentioned that my brothers were changed by Katherine and to watch out if I wanted to stay hidden. She died a while later. **_

"_**Come on! It's been 145 years and they fight over you, almost every day. Saying they could have found you." Lexi tried to persuade me. She pulled off her brown wig and set it on the counter. **_

_**Alex thought my hair was originally brown but died black. It was really black but I died it brown. I had a shield up. Damon and Alex also thought Lexi and I were the kind of vampires they are. They are completely different. I used a shield to make it look I had brown hair then. So did Lexi, she's really a tall blonde. **_

_**We can't go into sunlight unless we have rings on. We can live off of animals and humans. They don't know a thing. **_

"_**Why Lexi? I ran away for a reason." I told her. I pulled my shield off. My black hair was down and curled, they way I used to wear it. I had on a pair of black jeans, a red tank top, and black heels on. **_

"_**I know you miss them. If you don't tell Alex and little Damon then I will. Then, I'll go find your brothers. I've waited five years. They have waited 145." She threatened. **_

_**I did miss my brothers. I missed them so bad. **_

"_**Fine. I will find my brothers. I'll tell the kids and stuff when I do." I agreed. "We have to stay in town till Saturday, so I can quite, sell the house, and everything."**_

"_**Good. Go to work. I'm going shopping." Lexi ordered. I grabbed my keys off of the kitchen counter and walked to my Porsche. This is going to be a very, very long few year's. **_

_**Even if I did find my brother's, I don't know if they'll want me. I hurt them. Besides, we can't be the three Salvatore's anymore. I have the kids. I don't know. I just don't know. **_

_**Elena's P.O.V.**_

_**I walked up to the door. Stefan and Damon were talking. They didn't notice I was standing there. The door was wide open. **_

"_**You made sure of that Stefan." Damon told him. "Even Elizabeth. She turned her back to." Who's Elizabeth? Are they fighting. **_

"_**Liz didn't Damon. She ran away. From both of us. There was nothing we could do." Stefan answered. Who?**_

"_**Yes there was. We could have found her! We could have looked harder but the whole town was so busy over the vampires that no one cared. Not even you. "Damon answered. "She could have been turned. I'm going to find out what happen weather you will help or not. I'm opening that tomb and then I'm finding her." **_

_**Damon looked at me. "Hello, Elena." **_

"_**Are you two fighting?" I asked.**_

"_**No. We aren't." Stefan answered and looked at Damon. **_

"_**Where's the journal?" Damon asked. **_

_**Alex P.O.V.**_

_**I turned the CD, Damon and I made, up. We were driving to the Cullen's. **_

"_**This might not be a good idea Alex. You know that." Damon told me. He was driving 250 MPH on an empty road.**_

"_**Oh, please. It's eight o' clock on a Sunday night. They don't even sleep." I avoided the answer he wanted. **_

"_**You knew what I meant. How do we know they want us?" He asked. We entered hearing range. **_

"_**We don't. We can't. We just have to try. Besides, Marie won't know." I told him and looked out the window. We were pulling up to the drive way. There was a three story white house. I'm betting the top floor is and attic.**_

"_**Put you're shield up. "I reminded Damon. I looked at the porch as we stopped. A pixie looking girl and a blonde girl that should be a Barbie doll was sitting on the porch. **_

_**The small, pixie looking one had hazel eyes and spiked hair. The blonde girl had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. They were beautiful, for lack of a better word. I climbed out of the car, watching them. **_

"_**I'm Alice and this is Rose. You're Alex and Damon Sorrow's. We know everything you're going to tell us." The pixie girl, Alice said. Her voice was like bells. **_

_**I looked at Damon, he was walking around the Porsche, to stand next to me. **_

"_**And how would you know everything we are going to tell you?" Damon asked. **_

"_**I'm psychic. Nobody but us knows." Alice said. She was suddenly hugging me. Then she hugged Damon. **_

"_**Easy, Alice." The other girl, Rose, said. "I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose. Would you like to come in?" **_

"_**Of course they would." Alice answered for us. She was suddenly gone. Rose smiled and started walking up the porch stairs. **_

_**We walked into a house that was startling white. A woman with light brown hair was standing with a tall guy with blonde hair. **_

"_**This is Esme and Carlisle." Rose introduced. The looked genuinely surprised to see humans in there house. I would be too. **_

"_**And who might you be?" The guy, Carlisle, asked politely. **_

"_**My guests." Alice called through the house.**_

"_**I'm Alex and this is my brother, Damon." I told Carlisle and Esme. **_

"_**Family meeting." Alice called. A tall, buff guy walked in from the living room. Another blonde guy walked in from the back door. A guy with bronze hair, like mine, walked down the stairs. They all walked into the room next to the door.**_

"_**Come on. This is the rest of the family. We thought it would be better if you could talk all at once and we helped get the story across. We don't want anyone freaking out." Rose was saying as she led us into a dining room. Why would a house full of vampires have a dining room?**_

"_**This is Alex and Damon." Alice said. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were all sitting on one side of the table. The other three guys were on the other side. I realized it was sides. Alice and the people on her side would know everything and love us anyways. The other side might not want us.**_

"_**You have the floor." Carlisle said.**_

"_**Don't worry. Alice already saw how they react and it's fine." Rose said. She sat in a chair next to Alice and I. "This is Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.**_

"_**I want to go through the story with no interruptions. We don't care how shocking the news is." Damon mocked at the word shocked. **_

"_**I'm Alexandra Rose Sorrows. This is Damon Jasper Sorrows. We are Bella Swan and Edward's kids." I started the story. There were many shocked gasps. **_

"_**No interruptions." Damon reminded the Cullen's. **_

"_**We are half vampire and half human. We grow very quickly. My real age is five years. But we grew mentally, emotionally, and physically so that I'm really 17." I continued. **_

"_**Before you get you're hopes up. Our mom died, giving birth to us. Our Aunt Marie and Aunt Lexi take care of us." Damon informed them. A few people looked crushed.**_

"_**We were born in Forks. We live in Utah and are here on a three week scholarship to the Academy Of The Arts. We found out this is where you lived and we came to find you. Our Aunts don't know we are here. They never knew we found you and if they did, they never let on." I continued. "Our Aunts are vampires. They have taken care of us for a while. We know this is a lot and we won't burden you." **_

_**Everyone was quite. **_

"_**You're not burdening us dear. We want you to stay as long as you like." Esme said and gave us both a hug. "Are you hungry? Can you eat human food?" **_

"_**We survive off of both. We just had human food. We'll go hunting next week." Damon answered. **_

"_**Told you they would react fine." Rose said and hugged us. **_

"_**I'm right. As always." Alice told us and hugged us. **_

"_**That is so cool! I have a niece and nephew!" Emmett said and picked us up. I sensed a power surge from Damon. Emmett almost dropped us but we landed on our feet. **_

"_**Owe! How'd you do that?" Emmett asked. **_

"_**Affinity for fire." Damon answered and smirked. I blew the smell of smoke away from the house. **_

"_**I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet Bella's kids." Jasper said and hugged us too. **_

"_**I'm Carlisle. You can stay as long as you like." Carlisle gave us a hug. **_

_**The only one silent was Edward. He was thinking. Probably, about mom. I felt something tug at my mind and pushed it back with as much power as I had. Edward went paler.**_

_**The next few days went on okay. We went to school and then saw the Cullen's. Edward only talked to us when he had a question. Damon thought he was a jerk. We played videos with Emmett, Went shopping with Alice and Rose, Learned from Carlisle, Cooked and designed houses with Esme, and beat Jasper at chess. **_


	3. Time To Go

_**((((A.N. I just wanted to say that this will be a short story but full of action and they're will be a few sequels after words, most will be longer. Thx!))))**_

"_**Hello Elizabeth." Sarah said. "You hang out with them now?" Sarah asked.**_

"_**Why?" I wondered. Sarah was always a talker and not a fighter. Being turned shouldn't change that. **_

"_**Not you're style. Never was." Sarah explained.**_

"_**Things change. You remember how we used to be able to pretend to be someone else completely? Fool everyone around us? Try doing that for 145 years and then talk to me about thing's changing." I told her, coldly.**_

"_**Maybe you're right. Same feisty attitude I see." Sarah argued back.**_

"_**Once a Salvatore, always a Salvatore." I answered and shot her a sarcastic look. **_

"_**As you're brothers continue to point out. They both fell for the same human girl. That's also a descendant of Katherine, I might add." She said. "I hope it doesn't end the same. You gone. Girl dead. Them killing each other."**_

"_**What girl?" I continued to get her to talk. **_

"_**Elena Gilbert." She laughed coldly. "One of the family that helped put Katherine and Pearl in that tomb." **_

"_**Gilbert?" I asked. "I thought you said she was a Pierce." I knew she was distracted. **_

"_**Technically. She was adopted as a Gilbert. Her brother too." Sarah was saying. "Weirdest humans ever. He dated a vampire, like you, and she ended up dead. The girls friend is a witch. Her boyfriend and his family were vampires. And then it all just keeps coming back to you." **_

"_**I heard Lexi was killed by Damon. Good to see you again." Sarah looked to Lexi. **_

" _**Never nice Sarah. "She said back. I was wondering why the Cullens were so quite. Lexi used the earth to build a sound barrier that they can't get out of. Even Alex and Damon were in it. **_

_**Sarah came at me I jumped to the side and she landed on the ground. **_

"_**We were talking so nicely." I teased. I grabbed a tree branch and tossed it to Lexi. **_

"_**I can do one better." Lexi said. She held out a bottle and dumped it on Sarah. It was vervain. **_

_**Sarah screamed. I looked away. Lexi stabbed the stake in her. I looked back. Poor Sarah. She was a sweet girl. **_

_**Lexi put her body in the woods, four hours by car, away. **_

_**She dropped her barriers. Everyone was looking a little frantic. **_

"_**Can Alex and Damon stay here? I don't know when I'll be back." I looked to Alice. **_

"_**Of course they can." Rose answered. **_

"_**Mom!" They both yelled. "We can help." **_

"_**No. It's to dangerous. Stay here." I told them.**_

"_**Then why are you?" Alex asked.**_

"_**This is my fight. Katherine got caught because I tried to expose her. Besides, I owe my brothers so much more than I have given them." I answered. "Stay in classes. Be nice to the cullen's. Be safe." **_

_**Lexi and I disappeared. We took off, running to Mystic Falls.**_


	4. Not Bella Elizabeth Now and Forever

_**I felt bad for leaving them there like that but I had to. This is my fight and my brothers deserve more than me ignoring them. I sounded so stupid, even to myself, that my stomach hurt. I was channeling Bella but I needed to be Elizabeth now. **_

_**Bella would have never done what I just did. Elizabeth would never apologize for it because she thought it necessary. Elizabeth wouldn't have done a lot of stuff Bella did and would do a lot of stuff Bella wouldn't. They are polar opposites and I have to choose one. I choose Elizabeth. It's time to get rid of Bella once and for all. I pushed down the last bit of apologies Bella would have had and started being me. Elizabeth Salvatore.**_

_**Elizabeth was fast, never clumsy. She only gave her trust out to people who deserved it but once it was given it couldn't be broken. Just clouded. Elizabeth loved moving and talking to knew people. Elizabeth loves to fight people and see her brothers everyday. Elizabeth had no fears. She voiced her opinions. No matter what they were. Elizabeth didn't need to depend on anyone. She was the third Salvatore. She loved Fast Cars, annoying witches, talking to vampires about how naïve humans could be, read books, write in a journal, seeing the town, passing school with no effort and so much more. She had an opinion on her own opinions. For example: She liked fast cars. She hated fast cars because nobody knows how to drive them. {Involves getting over two hundred speeding tickets}. She was confusing and faced things head on. She led the next generation and was happy to help when you needed her. **_

_**Bella was slow, very clumsy. She trusted everyone and it could be broken. For forever. Bella was young and naive. She was quite. Bella couldn't fight anyone. She had no siblings and was only close to a vampire that broke her heart. Bella had to depend on other people. She didn't like moving, doesn't like the rain and kept her opinions. **_

"_**I chose Elizabeth………….. Goodbye, Bella." I thought. **_


	5. Not My Mom Why The Journals?

_**Flashbacks For Everyone**_

_**Alex P.O.V.**_

_**I looked around. I had tears down my face. Why would mom just leave? This fight is to dangerous for her?! For her brothers?! Esme made us go inside and get some Hot Cocoa. **_

_**I was sitting at the table, drinking hot cocoa, when Alice and Emmett walked in. **_

"_**You're moms car is out front." Alice said. "She left this for you." Alice handed me a book I recognized, a book I didn't know, and a box.**_

_**I set the book I recognized and the bag down on the table. I opened the new one. A paper was laying in the cover. **_

'_**A journey never ends. It only keeps going. I'm so sorry it had to go like this. I need to save my brothers. Please, don't get any crazy ideas. Like, coming. I'll lock you guy's out of town. I know Alice is probably behind you and reading this. Just stay safe. I know you're dad, you're aunts, you're uncles, you're grandma, and you're grandpa will keep you safe. Give you're dad time to get used to you. He'll come around. Lennaya is in town for Carson and her new daughter. Call her if anything goes wrong. And no, me leaving does not qualify. I know quite a few more people in town and they'll tell me if you guy's get any ideas. Please, don't come. We'll be back. My brothers and I can keep each other safe when we are together. **_

_**Love you, Love Mom' The paper said. Lennaya? Lennaya is a witch that has helped mom out for a while. Carson had her baby? I thought she wasn't due for another month. I pulled out my phone and dialed lennaya. **_

"_**Hello?" A girl that sounded tired asked. It was Carson's youngest daughter. She was seven.**_

"_**Prue, where's you're mommy Hun'?" I asked.**_

"_**Hi, Alex." Prue said. "Mommy is looking at the baby. He's tiny. But he cries a lot. They want to take the baby's powers for a while. I thought that was mean. it should be able to zap people. It would be so funny. You know? Where's Aunty Lexi? I got jellybeans. Her favorite ones. You know that my new teacher is so cool! Where are you? Where's Aunty Marie and Dami?" She asked. Gosh, seven year olds. **_

"_**They're busy. Can you get you're mommy or Grandma?" I asked.**_

"_**Ummmmmm……… Nope." She said. I heard water or something splash everywhere. " I'm giving the turtle lemonade. His new name is Bob."**_

"_**Give me the phone Prue. Who is it?" I heard Carson ask. **_

"_**Aunty Alex. She told me I could give Bob lemonade. She said it makes him smarter. It's not for you. It's for me." Prue answered in her stubborn way. **_

"_**She can call me on the other phone." Carson said. I knew that meant to call her on the other phone. "I'll be in the kitchen. Put the lemonade away. Bob doesn't need lemonade and it doesn't make him smarter. It'll turn him yellow." **_

"_**He is yellow. Member? He's also blue and pink and green and purple and silver with swirl designs." Prue said. I hung up. **_

"_**Someone gave Prue sugar." I muttered and dialed the other phone number. **_

"_**Hello?" Carson asked. **_

"_**Hi Aunty Carson. It's Alex. I heard you had you're baby!" I said.**_

"_**I did. Now I'm tired as hell and Prue says you let her give the turtle lemonade and then blamed you for letting her spray-paint his shell every color she could last week. You are not a good influence on her." Carson teased. How is it fault Damon got her spray paint?**_

"_**Do you know where my mom is?" I asked. She answered the way I thought she would.**_

"_**Alex! You are not going after her! Her brothers can keep her safe if she's not saving them. Talk to Lennaya." She said and passed the phone to Lennaya. Lennaya, Lena, is half witch and all vampire. **_

"_**They protect each other you know?" Lena said.**_

"_**How?" I asked.**_

"_**Do you remember the stories I used to tell you before you're mom found out? You were really little?" She asked. I didn't.**_

"_**No. I don't." I told her.**_

"_**The founding family's were getting along quite well. We discovered back then that even as a human, you have powers. You're mother had a few. Her and her brothers have this bond. They can find the other two if they're in trouble. They can make this force field. They can read each others minds and they fight like hell. You have never seen Elizabeth. You only knew Marie. A mom, and vampire. Elizabeth was exactly the opposite of you're mom. A Salvatore." She took a breathe. " Marie is kind and sweet. She agrees with everything and never says her opinion. She never physically fights anyone and is gentle. You have to understand that you're mom isn't the same any more, she never will be. She's choosing to be Elizabeth Salvatore. She's going to change so much. You won't understand her for a while but you will when you're older."**_

"_**What about Elizabeth?" I asked.**_

"_**Elizabeth has an attitude. No one could ignore her. They always helped, always listened and did everything for her. She can also be stubborn as no one you have met before. She did things no one could understand at the time and probably still don't and never will. She has her own way to view the world. Everything is different in her eyes. She has the worst attitude when you see it and her and her brothers fight like hell for what they want. A true Salvatore. I've seen her brothers over the years, numerous times, and they are the same. You actually may never understand but you can't go find her. She's thinking the way she normally does. She's not Marie and you have to let Marie go. If you go find Elizabeth it will shatter everything. She doesn't know how to act or what to do around you and Damon and the Cullen's because that's not Elizabeth's world. That was Bella's and Marie's."**_

"_**Elizabeth will lock you out of the town and won't be picky on how. She has a grudge against quite a few people in that town and needs her brothers. Even if Stefan and Damon won't admit it because of they're Salvatore attitude, they need her back." She tried to explain. Basically she's saying my mom isn't my mom right now and never will be the same when we get her back. **_

"_**Why?" I asked. I didn't know what I was asking. **_

"_**Did she leave you an empty book with witches designs on it?" Lena asked me.**_

"_**Yeah." I answered and looked at it. **_

"_**That's a book she needs you to keep safe for a while. It's a journal. She wanted you to log down everything. Everything you've been through, everything you're feeling, you're thoughts and everything else. It was a thing all of the founding family's did. Still do." Lena said. "I will know if you leave that house and I'll know exactly where you're going when you do. I will stop you but I will be nicer than Elizabeth will. She's not to keen on forgiving quickly." She paused "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up. What? I looked at the book. Writing in a language I didn't know was on the first page. I realized everyone else was busy. **_

"_**Alice? Do you speak Latin?" I yelled.**_

"_**You're dad does." She yelled back. I looked to where her voice was coming from. **_

"_**Need my help?" A voice I recognized asked. My dad was standing there.**_

"_**If you don't mind. I would love it ." I said. I handed him the book.**_

"_**It's a poem. It looks like." He told me. **_

"_**Can you read it?" I wondered. **_

"_**A time long ago, **_

_**A past within her eye's, **_

_**A secret no one unlocked, **_

_**An opening no one will find.**_

_**The past repeats it self, **_

_**History seen again.**_

_**At the call of brothers, **_

_**She will rise once again. **_

_**A Salvatore to return. **_

_**No one to intervene. **_

_**The past will never change. **_

_**History will end differently. **_

_**With three standing the same. **_

_**~ Emily" Edward read aloud. **_

"_**A prophecy?" Damon asked. I wonder when he walked in. **_

"_**Most likely. About who?" I wondered.**_

_**I heard someone knock. Edward looked confused. He went to get the door. **_

"_**Hello. Is Elizabeth around? Alex and Damon by any chance?" A girl asked as soon as he opened it. Damon recognized the voice. **_

"_**Davain." He told me. It was a vampire we knew. I met her once. Mom didn't like her. **_

_**We walked over to the door. **_

"_**What's up Davain?" Damon asked. **_

"_**Other than the fact that a freaking witch put a spell on this place so I can't get in, do know if you're mom has any journals here?" Davain asked. She looked mad. **_

"_**Um. Does she?" I asked the room in journal. Alice came walking in with a box in her hand. **_

"_**Here." She said. **_

"_**Great. Look for Jonathon Gilbert." Davain said to her. She was examining the door way and looking at something at the top. "How long have you lived here? " She asked Edward.**_

"_**Two weeks." He said. "Esme constructed it." **_

"_**I don't know which is which." Alice said. Davain tried to walk in and looked at the wall. She touched it and pulled her hand away quickly. **_

"_**Why the freaking hell is the paint made of vervain?" Davain asked herself as she held her hand and was wincing. "Look at the years. I need any journals that say 1864 on them." **_

_**Alice pulled out 9 journals and walked over to the door. Davain set them on the ground. **_

"_**I can't open them. They're locked." Alice told her.**_

"_**What was you're last name as human?" Davain asked as she laid out the journals and picked one up in the middle. She started twisting a lock around. **_

"_**Brandon." Alice answered. **_

"_**Freaking Katherine." Davain said as she took the string of the unlocked journal. **_

_**She opened it to the first page. **_

_**She shut it and set it down. She picked one on the end up. She started untying the string and flipped the string on the cover over. She set it down. **_

_**She started opening another. This time, as she opened it to the middle of the book, where a string marked a page, she tore out every page in a book and put them in a bag, except for the last page. **_

_**She opened all the other's and set them out again. **_

"_**I'm missing three journals." She said. **_

"_**Witch. Witch sidekick. John." She listed. She looked at the journals, in thought.**_

_**She looked at the journals. "Can see the whole box of journals?" **_

_**I brought the box to her. **_

_**She pulled every journal out and started stacking them. **_

_**She took out a piece of paper and ripped it into a few pieces then wrote on some of them and set them on the stacks.**_

"_**Damon". "Stefan". "Miranda". "Guiseppe". "Anna". "Pearl". "Honoria". "Liz". **_

_**All of a sudden all of the journals and her were gone. **_


End file.
